Lighting systems have been in use for years. Typically, lighting systems include LEDs or other types of light source technologies, such as fluorescent, halogen, high intensity discharge lamps, or sodium vapor. However, conventional lighting systems lack advanced control over light sources to direct and rotate light panels to vary the beam angles of the light panels horizontally and vertically, to vary intensity of light panels, and to vary color of lighting panels within a light fixture. Conventional lighting also lacks an ability to control light panels in selected light fixtures or in selected groups of an array of light fixtures.
Additionally, conventional lighting systems lack a plurality of light panels with servo motors, stepper motors, other motors, solenoids, gears, and/or similar mechanisms to direct light in varying forward and peripheral directions to shine light forward from a light fixture, through the peripheral sides, or to the back of a light fixture. Similarly, such conventional lighting systems fail to include light panel rotation of between 180 degrees and 360 degrees to allow light panels to shine light forward, through the peripheral sides, or towards the back of a light fixture.
Existing products do not allow a user to save different light intensities, light panel rotation, direction of illumination, monochromatic color for illumination, multicolor light panel illumination configurations, and/or duration of illumination from a light source in memory that can later be scrolled through, recalled and utilized. Additionally, existing products do not allow a user to rotate light panels to a desired position for illumination, settings relating to such being savable in memory that can later be scrolled through, recalled, and utilized.
Additionally, existing products cannot allow changing color emanating from one or more multicolor light panels within a light fixture, program shining a desired color frequency where and when desired, saving different colors in memory along with a duration for displaying each color, using a timing circuit for when the colors may change, how long each color may be displayed, and to have the ability to step through saved settings and cycles to allow a light fixture or light panel to shine a desired color for a saved time interval. Existing products also lack stepping through to subsequent saved colors and profile for a time interval until all saved colors and time intervals have been completed with an optional repeat cycle that can continue or terminate on a number of repeat cycles or time and date.
Conventional lighting systems have been in use for years. Typically, lighting systems are designed for various applications such as street lights, parking lot lights, building and warehouse lighting, outside lot lighting, retail lot lighting, grocery lots, car dealer lots, gas or electric recharge stations, dock lighting, security or surveillance, pathway lighting making use of various types of lighting sources. A problem with conventional lighting systems is that most lighting fixtures are not sufficiently energy efficient due to obsolete light sources.
Existing products lack the intelligent control ability to direct light as might be desired through advanced logic and circuitry making use of stepper motors, servo motors, solenoids, programmable controls, mechanisms and assemblies. Additionally, existing products lack the ability to intelligently direct the position of lighting panels through default, programmed and/or through user-defined settings. Moreover, existing products lack the ability to intelligently fine tune lighting direction and intensity through programmed and user-defined settings.
While existing devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing stepper motor assisted advanced intelligent lighting systems where light sources are integrated in electromechanically pivotal-rotatable light panels in a fixture to provide light with a wide field of coverage with advanced default, and user defined, selected, and/or programmed directional and intensity settings. Further, existing devices do not provide sufficiently advanced control over light sources and light fixtures to direct and rotate light panels within one or more light fixtures, vary beam angles of the light panels horizontally and vertically, vary the intensity of light panels, and vary the color of lighting panels with various advanced controllers to create different lighting systems including wired and wireless lighting systems and their respective controls, including computer controlled lighting systems and lighting systems controlled from mobile phones, remotes, or other digital devices for a wide variety of applications. The systems can use a variety of light source technologies, such as light emitting diode (LED) technology.
In these respects, the servo/stepper assisted lighting technology systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the existing technologies, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for providing advanced control over light sources and light fixtures to direct and rotate a plurality of light panels within one or more light fixtures to vary the beam angles of the light panels horizontally and vertically, to vary the intensity of a plurality of light panels, and to vary the color of a plurality of lighting panels with various advanced controllers having advanced features and benefits to create many different lighting systems including wired and wireless lighting systems and their respective controls, including computer controlled lighting systems and lighting systems controlled from mobile phones, remotes, touch screens, or other digital devices for a wide variety of applications.